Takuto Hirukawa
Takuto Hirukawa is one of the characters you can choose in Love Letter From Thief X. He is a computer genius and the Black Foxes hacker. Background He is able to hack any security system in a short amount of time. He is also known as being a genius when it comes to collecting information, and is an invaluable asset to the Black Foxes. Takuto normally stays in the van during missions, focusing on disabling security and directing the others through the missions with his laptop. In the main story, the MC learns that when Takuto was young, he was sent to his great-grandfather Seiichi who raised him. He has lived his whole life believing that his parents had abandoned him, and thus has a strained relationship with them, rarely seeing them as he was growing up. In his sequel, Takuto learns from a letter that his parents sent him to Seiichi because when they told their friends about Takuto's abilities, Takuto's babysitter betrayed them and it almost lead to Takuto being kidnapped by a criminal organization. After talking with his parents, Takuto forgives them and decides to try and bridge the gap between them. Takuto has known the other Black Foxes ever since they were little, and they had all been childhood friends, going to the same schools and hanging out with the gang for a long time. Takuto sees Riki and Kenshi like his brothers, and Hiro as a younger brother. Takuto likes to make fun of Atsumu, and often insults him by calling him "Beardy" or "Beardface", as well as "Old man". Takuto's great-grandfather, as well as the great-grandfathers of all the other Black Foxes were all good friends and knew each other. Appearance He has dirty blonde hair, gold eyes and fair skin. Takuto is described as a lazy dresser, not really putting too much thought into his appearance and generally sticks to t-shirts and hoodies. Outfits *'Casual Attire:' He wears a dark green/teal coloured T-shirt with a grey hoodie. In addition to his clothing, he wears a necklace with a ring attached and has black colored earrings. ** In the Spin Off "What If...Hiro" , Takuto wears a white dress shirt with a loose multicolored tie. ** In some Spin Offs such as "A Thief's Day Job" and "Beach Cafe LRN", Takuto wears a white colored t-shirt covere d by a short-sleeved, light blue colored jacket. **'In the Spin Off "What If...Takuto"', Takuto wears a dark red and grey suit. *'Mission Attire:' This outfit is a black long-sleeved shirt, as well as a long black scarf with pink stripes around his neck. Personality He is usually cold and insults people, but he is actually a secret gentleman who can be kind. He can be classified as a tsundere, and towards the beginning is very rude towards the MC, calling her names and being generally hostile towards her. He calls the MC slow and stupid at the beginning, thinking that she'll only drag the others down and that she's not suited for the job. However, as the story moves on, Takuto begins to show that he has a sweet, soft side. When he finally falls in love with the MC, he becomes kinder towards her, but still reverts to his old tsundere self at times or when they're around other people. Takuto has an inability to call the MC "cute", as he struggles with it. He tries to force himself to say cute at times, but it often fails and he ends up saying something else. He also doesn't tell the MC "I love you" very often, only doing it once or twice and telling the MC that it'll be the only time he says such things to her. Takuto and the MC have very similar taste buds, and many times they order for the same exact food at the same time. Takuto's favorite food is pork noodles. Takuto tends to choke while eating his food at times-this is because growing up, he normally ate his food alone and never had to talk to anyone while eating. At the beginning of his story when he tries to talk while eating, he ends up choking and one of the others has to slap his back until he stops. This happens several times throughout the routes. Summary of Routes Coming soon... CGs Main Story Takuto Hirukawa Main Story 1.JPG Takuto Hirukawa Main Story 2.JPG Takuto Hirukawa Main Story 3.JPG Takuto Hirukawa Main Story 4.JPG Takuto Hirukawa Main Story 5.JPG Epilogue Takuto Hirukawa Main Story Epilogue.PNG Sequel Takuto Hirukawa Sequel 1.JPG Takuto Hirukawa Sequel 2.JPG Takuto Hirukawa Sequel 3.JPG Sequel Epilogue Takuto Hirukawa Sequel Epilogue.JPG The Proposal Takuto Hirukawa The Proposal 1.JPG Takuto Hirukawa The Proposal 2.JPG Takuto Hirukawa The Proposal 3.JPG Trivia *He has the same tastes in food as the MC from Seduced in the Sleepless City. *Takuto likes to insult Atsumu often targetting his age and beard. *Hiro's nickname for him is "Takkun". Category:Characters Category:Love Letter From Thief X Category:Male Category:Black Fox Category:Thief Category:Takuto Hirukawa